An unexpected love story
by charmix102
Summary: A female weasel named Terra falls through the ice into the Dino word where she meets Buck. What will happen to them. OC/Buck you can help write the story by sending private messages to me or ideas through your reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so listen up I do not own Ice Age I only own my oc Terra.**

**Terra:Hey everyone :)**

**So lets begin shall we**

* * *

It was a sunny spring day in the ice age.

The day started out with me racing Crash and Eddie.

"Wait up you guys, " I said while gasping for air.

When it happened the ice began to crack and I fell right through.

And I had suprisenly landed on the ground of what looked like the mesasoic time period.

When I was attacked by a velocaraptor.

"HELP! " I screamed when I was all a sudden I was rescued by a ruggedly handsome weasel.

* * *

**What will happen next? Who is this other weasel? Will you all send me ideas for chapter 2? **

**Plaza review! Charmix102. Out. **


	2. love in the air

**Well here's chapter two. I do not own ice age I only own the black furred blue eyed female weasel Terra. So plz review at the end and lets begin and PS there's a poll for this chapter on my profile. **

* * *

I was shocked he saved me. But at the same time I was unknowingly blushing.

"Th..th...th...thanks for saving me, "I studdered.

"Your welcome lass so tell me what's your name, "he said.

"My name is what's your name. "

"The names Buck short for Buckminster long for Bush, "he said. I told him a story about what had happened.

"So you were racing two possums when you fell right through the ice, " he said shockinly."yep that sounds about right, " I told him. He escorted me to his tree where there was a scrapbook of picture of Buck and on ugly pineapple(his deseased wife).

He let me stay the night and asked me if I would stay with him I didn't know what to say. He saw I was shocked and he asked me to sing.

got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

I ended up dancing with Buck around his living room. It was just like a fairy tale

'Had I met my prince, ' I thought.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

And at the end it ended in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well plz review tell me if there's any thing that you liked or disliked. Check out my poll. Pm me any ideas here or on my devainart the same name Charmix102. And I'm out goodnight everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3 back in the ICE AGE

**Disclaimer:I only own Terra and Lydia and yes Terra nickname is Terry while Lydia's is Lydia. I do NOT own Ice Age. P.s. Lydia might become the badguy. Also u can send me more ideas for chapter please just tell me how it is. **

A few weeks later we were out having a great time. ..well more or less.

We are no longer in the dinoworld.

Recently the dinoworld crumbled as Pangaea split.

Everyone from down under was dead except for me and Buck.

But one thing I might never forget was the night in the tree when we kissed.

But now were stuck at sea looking for land until out of nowhere we crash on shore.

I hear a familiar voices," Hey, hey Ellie we found something!" It was the possum twins.

"What is it guys?!"

"We don't know but there's something moving on it"

Ellie looked surprised and ran towards the wraft.

"Crash, Eddie go tell Manny.. Now!"she screamed.

*three hours later*

I woke up with Buck in a familiar cave.

I shook Bucks body. ..hoping he would wake up and he did.

When I noticed his bandages had been changed.

Soon a floppy green thing and an old haggard walked into the cave.

The hag poked me in the eye with her stick.

"Granny don't do that,said the floppy green thing.

"Oh shut up Sidney, "said what I guessed her name was Granny.

I slowly got up

Sidney tried to help me.

"Thanks, "I studdered

Then he ran and got the rest of the herd. ..and my sister Lydia.

"Terry is that you? "I heard most of the herd say, "and is that"

I cut them off

"My boyfriend Buck.. yes. "

Peaches and Lydia squealed like little kids.

* * *

Short authers note: Lydia is Terra's fraternal twin sister their both pretty but terry had a blackish brown pelt while Lydia's is GoldenBlonde.

* * *

Well that's all for today folks.


End file.
